


Bathing Confessions

by gardensgnome



Series: Assorted Stories - Kinkfest on IJ [6]
Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: Braska's Pilgrimage, Community: kinkfest, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-30
Updated: 2008-03-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 23:30:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4938109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardensgnome/pseuds/gardensgnome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The trio stop in at Rin's Travel Agency</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bathing Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Kinkfest on IJ - Prompt: Final Fantasy X, Auron/Braska/Jecht: threesome, sexual hangups - Don't be such a prude

It was a tired and wet trio that entered the Mi’ihen Highroad Travel Agency, surprising the Al Bhed man resting against the counter, ledger books spread out in front of him.

“Ah guests. Welcome to…Braska? Fryd yna oui tuehk rana?” (what are you doing here)

“Hello Rin,” the summoner laughed as he was pulled into a tight hug. “And please, no Al Bhed. I do not want my guardians to think we are saying things about them.”

“Hmph, I know some but it is Jecht who knows nothing.”

There was a soft grunt as Jecht smacked Auron in the back of the head. Auron’s retaliation was to punch the blitzballer in the shoulder. Braska simply shook his head as they continued to trade hits, Jecht grinning when he finally caught both of Auron’s hands in his larger ones.

“Now Auron, Jecht has not had the time to learn,” Braska said with a smile, resting one of his hands on top of his guardians. “Perhaps we can teach him a few words. However,” Braska announced, turning back to Rin, “right now I wish for a hot bath and food and a dry bed. We didn’t depart early enough from Djose to miss the evening storm.”

“One of your companions seems to not mind the water all that much,” Rin said, watching in amusement as Jecht shook himself much like a dog shedding water, flicking it all over Auron.

“Oh forgive me, I have not introduced you. Rin, this is Jecht, a man from Zanarkand and one of my guardians. Jecht, meet Rin, a very old friend of mine and best man at my wedding,” Braska smiled as they were lead down a short corridor. “You already know Auron.”

“Yes, Auron, good to see you again…and a pleasure to meet you Jecht,” Rin bowed, and shook Jecht’s hand before giving his full attention to Braska again. “I had heard you were taking up the pilgrimage to defeat Sin. Are you okay with that?”

“Rin, you cannot question Lord Braska like that,” Auron protested, silenced when Braska help up a hand.

“I will give Yuna a Spira free of Sin.”

Rin gave Braska a searching look but in the end the blond man turned away, grim faced as he opened a door. When he turned again his smile was back.

“At this late hour you should not be disturbed while you enjoy your bath. I’ll have food sent to your room and the fire lit. Makes no sense to get all warm and dry only to try and sleep in a chilly room. Enjoy your bath, gentlemen.”

Stepping into the large room, Braska turned to Auron and Jecht as they paused in the doorway. “Leave our packs there. Rin will get someone to take them to our room.”

Immediately Jecht dumped his pack, entering the room and poking about while Auron set his gently on the floor, taking Braska’s as well. Once the packs were outside he closed the door, the sound of the mechanical lock rather loud.

“Uh…I’ll wait outside,” Braska heard Jecht say, looking at the older guardian when Auron paused in helping him undress to also look at Jecht.

“Don’t be such a prude,” Auron said with a soft sigh as he set Braska’s breastplate to one side.

“Takes one to know one,” Jecht growled and Braska hid a smile as Auron rolled his eyes. “Look, enjoy the bath. I’ll watch the door.”

Placing a hand on Auron’s as it was about to lift his summoner robe free, Braska watched Jecht calmly as he tugged on the door that wouldn’t open.

“There’s no need, Jecht. We are safe here.”

“And if someone decided they wanna talk to you?” Jecht argued, not looking at them.

“The door is locked and if you were to look outside you’ll find an Al Bhed machina. Rin will ensure our privacy,” Braska said with confidence.

“But…”

“Enough, Jecht,” Auron growled, fed up with the other’s complaining against their Lord’s wishes. “We cannot monopolize the baths even if it is late in the evening. Get undressed already or are you afraid of a little warm water and soap?”

“I can’t believe you just suggested that. Idiot.”

“Worried about undressing then?” Auron asked, tone slightly pissed off. “Afraid we‘ll see what you wear under your shorts?”

Jecht’s answering smile was enough to make the younger guardian blush. “I’ve been getting naked with the Abes for years. You ain’t got nothing I haven’t already seen.”

“Then what is your problem?” Auron demanded, moving away from Braska to confront Jecht. “We are wasting time. Certainly I’ll grant that this is the first time we’ve all bathed together seeing as usually one of us is needed to guard the area and ‘getting naked with the Abes’ as you put it means you’re not shy. Are you?”

“What?” Jecht asked, looking a little shocked at something and rather uncertain. “No, not shy. Look, I’ll just be outside,” he said, ducking his head as he turned away.

“Auron, prepare the tub. I’ll talk to Jecht.”

“Yes my Lord.”

Approaching where Jecht had stopped at the sound of his voice, Braska stepped up behind the scarred man and placed a hand on a muscled arm to turn him around. Braska looked up at Jecht averted eyes, noting the light blush that if questioned Jecht would deny.

“It was not like this with your teammates, was it?” he asked, reaching up to unclasp Jecht’s shoulder armor, dropping it to the floor and giving Auron a nod that everything was fine.

“Huh?”

“I will forgive you for lusting after my Guardian, Jecht,” Braska whispered, smiling.

“Wha?” Jecht looked shocked as he stared over Braska’s shoulder to where Auron was now undressing.

“It’s all right to want Auron.”

“Not just…” Jecht’s blush darkened and he stared down at Braska, exposed and unsure.

“I thought as much,” the summoner said, tone soft and sympathetic, not in the least bothered by the confession as he removed Jecht‘s arm guard. Jecht probably hadn’t expected to have such deep feelings for them after such a short time but fighting where losing meant death very quickly formed deep bonds with those that battled at your side. Add to that the fact that he was married and had a young child and Jecht likely put any sort of sexual activity from his mind. “You never bathed with us, always wanting to be alone after guarding us while we got clean. You were hiding this, weren’t you?”

Jecht’s breath hissed through his teeth as Braska cupped him, large and heavy in the summoner’s hand. Shocked eyes flicked from Braska to over his shoulder where Auron was. Braska could see the warrior monk’s reflection in a mirror and appreciated the muscles rippling under lightly tanned skin as Auron bent to remove his boots. Auron’s robe and breastplate had already been discarded.

“Auron won’t say no,” Braska murmured as he stroked Jecht through the fabric of his shorts. He could feel Jecht push into his hand and changed his grip a little, wondering how quickly he could get into Jecht‘s shorts.

“The bath is ready, my Lord,” Auron said, suddenly behind Braska. The summoner had not seen him move, busy watching his hand on Jecht. Braska leaned back as Auron wrapped an arm about him, hand covering his own on Jecht and giving a squeeze and Braska found he quite liked the noise that Jecht made.

“I believe Jecht is ready for the bath too. Help him scrub down while I finish undressing.”

Before either could move, Braska felt Jecht’s hands pulling at his robe and could not stop its removal. Auron’s heat was gone from his back for a moment as the robe was lifted over his head but it returned, Jecht grabbing Auron and pulling him close, sandwiching their summoner between them. Braska got a very close up view of Jecht devouring Auron’s mouth and smiled as he pulled Jecht closer, ‘not a damn prude’ growled by Jecht, Auron’s answering moan needy.

Braska decided they would stay the extra day as the rest of their clothing was shed between kisses and random touches that grew more demanding with each passing moment. He knew they would get no sleep this night.


End file.
